The End of the Road
by titlemecrazy
Summary: Beck is left with a broken heart. Is this the end of the road? Or is there still time to turn back around?    Sorry, I can't give a better summary without spoiling the story. Rated T for suggestive content.


**I'm back from the FanFiction grave! Unfortunately, I'm not back to finish my other stories. We'll see if that will happen. It's all about motivation. I'm here for a new fandom: Victorious! This story is for the _badeprompts_ challenge. Please don't hate me. Give this story a chance. Read all the way to the end. (I'm thinking mainly of Jessica -startingtoforget- when I say that.)**

**I do not own Victorious or the characters.**

**Oh, and I was inspired by a few of Parachute's songs. Check them out sometime.**

* * *

><p>Beck slams his car door shut. He grinds his teeth and runs a hand through his hair in anger. He screams every swear word he's ever heard as he starts his truck. He turns the music up to drown his thoughts out, but he knows it won't help. When he looks up, he catches Jade staring at him with her arms crossed tightly over her chest from the doorway of the RV. Sadness fills her eyes, and she's biting her lip. He shakes his head and pulls out of the driveway. He has to get away from it all.<p>

He doesn't fully pay attention to where he goes (not to say he doesn't pay any attention to the road; he isn't a bad driver). All he knows is that the white stripes on the road are blurring together, Jade is leaving him, and he can't talk her out of it. Without noticing his surroundings, Beck pulls to the side of the road and puts the truck in park. He shuts his eyes tight as if he can erase all his memories of that day.

There's a knock on the passenger side window. Beck's eyes snap open and over to find Cat. She has a knowing look on her face and motions for him to let her in, so he does. He looks away, and she opens the door and scoots in beside him. She leans over and turns down the music until it is just a hum in the background.

Silence looms over them until Cat breaks it, placing a hand on Beck's forearm. "Listen," she whispers. "I know you're upset. Jade texted me. She knew you might end up here."

"You don't know anything!" Beck yells, shrugging her hand off of him. He knows deep down that he shouldn't get too angry with Cat; she's a sensitive girl. He can't help it, though. He's so mad and frustrated. Above all, he's confused. He'll apologize later.

Cat flinches and lets out a tiny squeal, but she composes herself for her friend. "Then tell me," she demands softly. "Tell me what happened."

Beck finally turns to face her again. His face is flushed with grief and anger. He doesn't speak for a few minutes. He turns the truck off, bringing them into complete silence. The only light comes from Cat's front porch light, but it doesn't do much to light the inside of the truck. "Jade's leaving," he responds. "She's leaving, and I can't do anything about it."

Cat reaches for Beck's hand cautiously. She only tightens her grip when he doesn't shove her away. "I'm sorry," she soothes. "Do you know why?" She wants to cheer him up and tell him about the time her brother tried to lick the giraffe at the zoo, but she thinks that might not help him right now. Instead, she sits patiently and listens.

"The only thing I know is she said she's in love with someone else. She said she fell in love with someone else. She's _in love_ with someone, and that's all that I know for sure," Beck rants. "I don't get it! Why- How could she- What did I do wrong, Cat? What did I do?" His voice is shaking, and a few tears escape from his eyes.

Before Cat can respond, Beck slams his free hand on the steering wheel, causing Cat to jump. "I don't know" is all she can think to say. She fidgets nervously because she isn't one to be so serious and still for so long, but she refuses to let go of Beck's trembling hand. He needs a friend—a sister.

"If there was anything I could possibly do to stop her," Beck murmurs, "anything at all, I would do it in a heartbeat. No, not even that. I'd do it in half a heartbeat. She means the world to me. I can't lose her."

They catch each other's eyes. Beck has calmed down a great deal. Cat smiles, "Why don't you just tell her that?" Beck doesn't audibly reply to her suggestion, but he doesn't need to speak for Cat to know his opinion. She gives his hand one last squeeze before wrapping her arms around his neck. "It'll be all right, Beck. I know it will," she whispers. Then she opens the door and disappears up the stone path and into the house.

Beck presses his eyes closed once more. Slowly, an image of Jade fades into view in Beck's mind. She's laughing, and her eyes sparkle with love and a little mischief. He takes a deep breath, lets it out, and starts the truck back up. Just before he leaves for home, he looks to the front window of Cat's house and gives a small smile in thanks. He knows Cat is there watching—hoping—for him to make the right decision, to go back to the RV and try his best to save his relationship.

The moment he pulls into his driveway, the trace of a smile on his face is gone. Jade's duffel bag is outside by the steps of the RV. He removes the key from the truck and makes his way to his "house" of sorts. Bracing himself, he opens the door and walks inside.

Jade is sitting on the couch. She has her scissors out, and she's cutting up the dead roses that were previously in a vase on one of the small tables. She had bought the flowers last month to decorate his place. "You need a little more of me in here," she had said to him.

It happens so fast. Jade looks up from where she's sitting, Beck blinks, and she's standing right in front of him. "I'm sorry, Beck," she cries. "I'm so sorr-"

"No." He puts his hand up. The last thing he wants is an apology. They both know she would be out the door the second she was through talking. He can't let her walk away from him, not that easily. Her expression shows confusion and discomfort. "Don't leave," he whispers. She opens her mouth to speak, but he puts a finger to her lips briefly. He isn't sure if what he's about to do will stop her from leaving him, but he has to try. "Stop; don't say anything," he commands. "It's my turn to talk."

Jade moves her gaze to the window. She nods.

Beck reaches up and gently turns Jade's head so they have eye contact. He holds his hand in place and says, "I love you, Jade." Suddenly he drops to his knees, grabbing hold of both her hands in the process. "I love you more than anything," he declares. "Please don't leave. You mean the world to me. You're everything—everything for me. I know you love me, too. You don't have to leave. You don't have to give this up; you don't have to give _**us**_ up, Jade."

Tears are freely and violently rolling down Jade's face and crashing onto the floor, landing right between Beck and Jade. She shakes her head. Words force their way up her throat, but they come out as chokes and strangled sobs. "I…I can't…Beck, I don't know."

She moves to leave, but Beck stands and blocks her way. It's come to this moment, his last chance to change her mind. His lips collide with hers. He kisses her roughly, passionately. "Don't do it," he demands when they break apart. He stands, heartbroken, as she walks out the door.

Two days later, Beck throws paper balls against the wall as he lies haphazardly across his bed. His phone vibrates from the table with the empty vase. He glares at the device. He hasn't answered a call since that dreadful night when Jade left. He only answered then because it was Cat, and he needed to apologize to her and let her know the turn of events. After that, he didn't care who was calling; he swore he wouldn't pick up.

Beck sighs when there's a knock on the door. "Go away, Mom! I said I was fine!" he shouts. He launches another paper ball at the wall, but his aim is messed up by the pounding on his door. The paper ball hits the empty vase, and it shatters on the floor. He pushes himself off the bed and storms to the door.

He throws the door open as he roars, "**What**, mother?" He falls dead silent. His mouth drops open at the site of Jade. Jade is here, in front of him. He's positive he isn't dreaming because it hurts a lot when she punches him in the gut. "What the hell was that for?" he asks.

"Why didn't you run after me?" Jade orders. She shoves him aside and marches into the RV. She doesn't give him time to answer. "I made my decision," she says. "I went home and thought things through. I'm sorry…"

Beck sighs in defeat. "Oh no," he mutters. She just tore his heart apart two days ago. Does she have to stomp on it too?

She groans. "No, Beck. Give me a chance here." He looks away, but she doesn't do anything; she just continues. "I met a new guy, it's true. He was so sweet, and he treated me in a way I've never known before. But…" she adds before he can interrupt, "but I realized it's nothing compared to the love you have for me. It's nothing. You're the one I choose. It's always been you."

"Always," he scoffs. Why should he believe her now? He loves her, yes, but he can't let her get to him again.

Jade takes his hand in hers and laces their fingers together. With her free hand, she runs her hand through his hair. "Always," she promises. She pulls him to her so there is barely an inch between their faces. "I love you, Beck. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiles brightly. He can see in her eyes that her words are honest and sincere. "I love you, too. You're mine. Forever and always."

She doesn't waste a second. Their lips meet softly, but as the minutes pass, Beck and Jade are kissing fiercely. They fall to the bed, making up for lost time. Beck's phone goes off again.

It can't hurt to ignore one more call.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! While you're here, how about a review? I'm game for comments, questions, concerns, and constructive criticism. <strong>

**My prompt: BABY, YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME. (It was given to me in all caps...)**


End file.
